


CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THGEY WILLH NOT HEALALSKSL

by Centella



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crack, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centella/pseuds/Centella
Summary: WOOO CRACK MMM YUMMY I SURE DO LOVE GETTING HIGH ON MY CAPRISUN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	CRAWLING IN MY SKIN THESE WOUNDS THGEY WILLH NOT HEALALSKSL

Centella waz walk to frenz house very cutely  
"Teehee i am go to tottemo kawaii Olive's house TEEEFREAKINHEEE." she said cutely whilst on drugs.

k n o c c k n o c c 

Olive the fattie f=didntd answeesr immdeiately so cnrent used the nuclearbomb \nd blew australaiiaa up

"WoWW thAt wazz KaKkOIii!" she ssssssssaid

Olirve ascended 53 times aand warped like utjfhgnvopldpg;vt and weent to cenrentella

"FyUCKING BLEw UP HOUSZE." she said like >:(

"Nya~." cenetenetteerrra meowed 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MY HOUSE" o l i v e

CHERUUu HovErred from TEA CitY to Kangaroo place

"I CANN HEER U FRAM MY HOUZE SHUT." c:::{P;HerRRu SSssssSs:;:;SsSaid

"Lol no." Orive amd ceenenetella shaid in unison

Giantt kit, leef amd munchkin nef were in Japppan playying chess wiv the japanese buildings rip japan is die.

anddd thatz how our gc collectively destroyed the world for funzies.

**Author's Note:**

> yes


End file.
